Our Hero
by OnlyMondler
Summary: Set in season two, around TOA Superbowl. When Chandler has to serve in the army how will it effect the lives of these six friends? And if you know me there will be Mondler at some point :)
1. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

Monica walked into Chandler and Joey's apartment and found Chandler standing at the kitchen counter staring at a letter he had just received.

"Chandler? What's wrong?" Monica asked. Chandler didn't say anything he just stood there and handed her the letter. Monica read every word carefully, the letter said that they wanted Chandler to go and serve in the army. "Oh my g-d," Was all Monica could say before she walked up behind Chandler and rubbed his back.

"They are shipping me off to my most certain death, aren't they?" Chandler finally managed to say.

"Chandler we can't afford to think like that." Monica whispered, and began to break down.

"Mon please don't cry…" Chandler begged as he turned around to hug her.

"I can't believe I may actually lose you," Monica sobbed against his chest. Monica looked up at Chandler who was also crying. "W-when do you have to to leave?" Monica asked.

"A week from today," Chandler said.

"I am going to miss you so much," Monica said still sobbing.

"Mon, lets try not to think about it, ok?" Chandler asked.

"Ok,"

* * *

><p>The next day Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Monica were all sitting in the coffee house. Monica didn't want to bring anything up about Chandler having to serve in the army because, she would most likely break down again. Chandler entered the coffee house but something was different, the sparkle in his eye was gone, the corners of his mouth dropping and he lost all will to say anything sarcastic. Chandler didn't order a coffee he just walked over to where the rest of his friends were and sat down on the couch.<p>

"Chandler what's wrong with you?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothing," Chandler lied, but his friends all knew him and they could tell that he was lying.

"Chandler," Rachel said again. Chandler sighed and pulled out the letter from his pocket, and handed it to Rachel. Ross, Joey and Phoebe circled around Rachel to read the letter. Rachel finished the letter first, and her hand flew to her mouth. Ross and Phoebe quickly did the same.

"Chan-Chandler you have to go to the army?" Phoebe asked. Chandler nodded and Monica rubbed his arm. "Huh… Chandler in camouflage… interesting," Phoebe said and began to zone out.

"Pheebs?" Rachel said causing Phoebe to come back to reality.

"So-so when are you leaving?" Ross asked.

"Six days," Chandler said.

"Wait where are you going?" Joey asked confused.

"Joe, Chandler has to go and fight for our country." Ross said.

"Ha, Chandler fighting." Joey said, this caused his five friends to glare at him. "What?"

Ross shook his head and looked back at Chandler. "How long do you have to go for?" Ross asked.

"About a year. They said if I don't go I will have to serve the time in jail, and lord knows I would definitely die in jail." Chandler said looking into his hands.

"Chandler, we are here for you, and we love you." Rachel said, and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Before Chandler knew it all of his friends were in the hug as well.

"I am going to miss you guys so much." Chandler said after the hug was broken.

"Hey, you don't leave in six day, we still have time to hang out." Joey pointed out.

"You're right… interesting." Chandler said and went into deep thought.

"Oh, Chandler will you get those t-shirts that say army on them?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, why?" Chandler asked.

"Oh its just that I used to date this guy who's dad was in the army and the he gave me one. Let me tell you those things are comfortable." Rachel said.

"Well let me tell you. When I get some I will send you some, Ok?" Chandler said trying to please Rachel.

"Ok!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

><p>Before the six friends knew it it came time for Chandler to go. The six friends were all sitting in the terminal waiting for the call to say it was time to board. Chandler was sitting in the terminal biting his nails, he couldn't believe that he had to do this. <em>This is the lesser of two evils<em> Chandler thought. When the call came on and said it was time to broad Chandler got up and sighed.

"So this is it." Phoebe said.

"Were gonna miss you man," Ross said and hugged him.

"Do you have to go?" Joey asked like a small child watching his grandmother die.

"I am afraid so. Rachel I will send you some shirts soon," Chandler said and hugged Rachel. "Mon I will call you, Ok? I love you." Chandler said and hugged her as well. The group had one final hug together before Chandler boarded the plane and took off. The five friends watched as the plane took off and they all prayed that Chandler would return home safely in one year.

Chandler sat in the plane and thought about what 1996 had in store for him...

_**AN: TBC**_


	2. Evaluating and Allies

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OF ANT OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chandler stepped off of the plane and into the terminal where his chauffeur was waiting for him. Standing right next to him were three other young men that looked about Chandler's age. All three of the men had something in common they all looked scared.

One of the men was about 6'2 and he had dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. This man in particular had a lion pin on his left shoulder. This stood out because a lion represents bravery, and strength.

Another man, was only about 5'6 but he looked as if he had been fighting his whole life. This man had muscles; bulging muscles. He had light brown hair kind of like Chandler's. He had bright green eyes that sparkled like green grass.

The last man looked like he had no idea what was going on. He looked like he didn't have any clue how to fight of how to defend himself. This man was about 5'4 and he had blond hair. One thing that stood out to Chandler were his eyes. He had bright blue eyes, they were brighter than Monica's. Just when you thought they could get any brighter.

Chandler introduced himself to the chauffeur, and the four men walked out of the airport and outside there was a military bus waiting. Chandler and the other recruits got on the bus and drove for about thirty minutes to the military camp. Right outside of the main building there was about twenty other recruits waiting right outside. Chandler and three other men got of of the bus and stepped into the crowd of other recruits. Then the Corporal walked out.

"Recruits, you are now part of one of the best teams you will ever be part of. You are going to defend your country, defend the people that you love. Over the next two weeks you will be trained in the art of survival, combat, and prepare to defend. You will all start of as privates, the longer you stay the higher rank you will be. Your designation is E-1, that is your designation for sleeping quarters, eating areas and gyms. If you are found in any one of the other designations you will be detained. When you enter the building, first go to your sleeping quarters and change into your uniform then, meet in the E-1 gym."

As the recruits walked into their new home, Chandler was still trying to tell himself you will be ok, you will survive. Chandler walked alongside his fellow soldiers to the sleeping quarters where he found his name on one of the bunk beds. Chandler was thankful that his bed was on the bottom because the one on the to had not ladder or step stool. Chandler opened the bag that he found on his bed and found a uniform with the name patched on. He kept digging and found something that made him smile; army t-shirts, there were about five in the bag.

Chandler quickly changed into his uniform and made his way to the gym, where all of the other recruits were waiting and the Corporal was waiting. "Soldiers this is the part where we evaluate your skills in combat." That was all he said before he started calling the recruits alphabetically. Before Chandler knew it his name was called. "Bing, let me see how you are with a bow and arrow." said the Corporal. Chandler found the bow and arrow and picked it up and aimed it at his target. Chandler focused intensely and aimed and fired. _BAM! _The arrow hit the red circle right on. Chandler could not believe he could do that. "Well done, that will be all thank you." And Chandler went back in the line of soldiers.

After all of the soldiers had been evaluated they were sent off for dinner. Chandler sat by himself and ate what looked like food, before one of the men that he had met at the airport sat next to him. It was the scared guy. But Chandler felt sympathy because he felt the same way.

"Bing, right?" He asked he had a British accent.

"Ya what's your name?" Chandler asked as took a bite of food.

"Dominic Storey," The man said.

"Chandler." Chandler said and shook his hand.

"Your good with a bow." Dominic said.

"Thanks. I honestly didn't know until today."

"Well I think you got a good aim. So where you from?"

"NYC, you?" Chandler asked.

"LA, hey just out of curiosity is your mom Nora Tyler Bing," Dominic asked, Chandler laughed a little at that.

"Ya, sadly." Chandler quipped.

"Hey my girlfriend loves her books."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yea, her name is Jessica." Dominic said.

"Cool." Chandler said.

As Chandler and Dominic got acquainted they realized they had a lot in common. Both of their parents had gotten divorced before they hit puberty. They both were sent to boarding school, and they both had trouble in relationships. After they talked for over an hour they became friends.

"Ally's?" Chandler questioned.

"Ally's." Dominic replied.

* * *

><p>Monica sat on the couch with her four friends and the phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?" Monica answered

"_Hey Mon!" Chandler exclaimed. _

"Chandler! Hi, so what's it like?"

"_Well I just got here so I don't really know." _

"Oh. Hold on let me put you on speaker." Monica said and put him on speaker. "Say Hi you guys."

"Hi Chandler,"

"_Hi, Guys, I miss you guys." Chandler said. _

"We miss you too." Rachel said.

"So do you have any allies?" Ross asked.

"_Ya actually I do. His name is Dominic, he is really nice."_

"So are you guys best friends?" Joey asked.

"_Joe you will always be my best friend." Chandler reassured Joey. _

"What I am not your best friend?" Monica asked offended.

"_Guys I am not having this conversation. Anyway I have to go bye guys." _

'Chandler be safe, we love you." Monica said.

"_I love you guys too, bye." _

"Bye." the five friends simultaneously.

_**AN: Please Review. Thanks :)**_


	3. One More Ally

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chandler's two week training was now over and now, all of the recruits that were ready were being promoted to (PVT2) or an E-2 designation. Chandler and Dominic were both part of the 'combat' part of the army. Now they were being transferred to camp 72. Once Chandler and the other recruits get they will be fully active and must be prepared to fight in the field.

When the recruits got to the camp there were tents set up for living quarters. Chandler was put with a man named Edward, who seemed nice in Chandler's opinion.

"Hi," Chandler said when he got to his tent.

"Hi, I'm Edward but you can just call me Ed." Edward said.

"Ok, Hi Ed." Chandler said and shook 'Ed's' hand. "So did you chose to be in the army or did they draft you in?" Chandler asked.

"I chose to be in the army. My Father was in the army and he died. So, here I am" Ed said.

"Chandler." Dominic said popping his head in Chandler's tent.

"Dominic, what brings you here?" Chandler asked.

"Well I got to my tent and no one was there so I came over here to see you." Dominic replied.

"Who's your tent mate?" Ed asked.

"Justin something."

"Oh Justin," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Dominic this is Ed. Ed this is Dominic."

"Hi." Dominic said. "So, tell me about yourself Edward."

As the three bonded the call for dinner was called so the three walked over to the dining tent and continued to bond there. They learned that Ed was from Boston and he was a policeman before he joined the army. They learned that he was about 12 when his Dad died in the army, and that Ed wanted to join the army ever since. Edward also was promoted to Major about a month before Chandler and Dominic showed up.

Then before the three men went back to their tents they shook on it; allies.

Monica, Rachel, Ross an _Richard _sat on the couch in Monica's apartment. Monica and Richard became a couple a few days after Chandler left. Ross and Rachel were now also a couple. Just then there was a knock at the door, so Rachel got up and answered the door and found a box right in front of the door.

"Rach what is it?" Monica asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said and set it down on the dining table to open it. When she opened it she found three t-shirts that said _Army_ on them. "Oh my god, Chandler I love you." Rachel said as she clutched the shirt to her chest.

"What are they?" Monica asked.

"The shirts that Chandler promised." Rachel said.

"Well what else is in there?" Ross asked.

"A picture and a note." Monica said and began to read the note out loud.

_Hello Children, _

_I just wanted to let you guys know that I miss you guys and that I love you. _

_Signed, The Chan-Chan Man _

Monica smiled at the note and held it close to her chest. "Wait who's Chandler?" Richard asked.

"He is our friend in the army, see" Monica said and showed him the picture of Chandler. Chandler didn't look the same as he did when he left. He now had flexed muscles and abs.

"Whoa is that Chandler?" Rachel asked grabbed the picture from Monica.

"Yup, man those people over there really did shape into a different person." Monica stated

Later that evening Monica sat at the dining table staring at the picture of Chandler.

_God _she thought _I miss my best friend._

AN: I KNOW THAT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND WILL HAVE SOME NEW THINGS ALONG THE WAY. AND BTW PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. When The Clock Strikes Two

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM ALSO BASING THIS CHAPTER OF OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES IN MOCKINGJAY PT.1 AND I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER. :(

Chandler, Dominic and Ed were all sitting in Chandler's tent talking about life at home. Chandler talked about hanging out with all of his friends at central perk. Dominic mentioned how he was nurse before they drafted him in. Ed didn't really have a life outside of the army because he joined the army when he was 18 and he was now 32.

It has been three weeks since Chandler and Dominic were transferred to camp 72. Nothing that exciting has happened since, only air raid drills and ground attack drills… but today something felt different. Chandler didn't know what he just knew something was up. Nobody we're outside of their tents, and the camp was almost dead quiet.

"Hey guys, why is the camp so quiet today?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know its never this quiet." Ed stated.

"Wait this has never happened?" Dominic asked.

"No." Ed said before a flash of realization spread across his face. "I need to go talk to the Colonel." Ed said and got up and left the tent.

Ed found the Colonel's tent and entered. "Sir," Ed said as he entered the tent.

"Major, what brings you here?" The Colonel asked.

"Sir the camp is dead quiet." Ed said. Just then the Colonel glanced at the clock: ten till two. "Sir what is going on?" Ed asked when he saw the look of horror on the Colonel's face.

"Get the people into the underground bunkers. This is not a drill." The Colonel said and pressed the a button that set of an ear piercing siren.

Ed ran back to his tent, his empty tent and grabbed a few things of his and Chandler's before he left for the underground bunkers. Once he reached the bunkers he found Chandler waiting for him; Alone.

"Ed where is Dominic?!" Chandler asked.

"I thought he was with you." Ed said calmly.

"How long till the doors are sealed?" Chandler asked.

"Five minutes." Ed said, and that was it Chandler bolted up to main ground and ran towards the hospital. "Chandler where are you going?! Wait!" Ed tried but Chandler kept on running.

"Dominic!" Chandler yelled once he entered the hospital. "Dominic! Dominic!" Chandler continued to shout.

"Chandler where are you!" Dominic yelled. The two men had to yell due to the loud siren that the camp was producing.

"Dominic what are you doing?!" Chandler said angrily.

"What do you think?! Getting people out of the hospital!" Just then there was a loud crash.

"Dominic we have to get out of here! The enemies are booming us lets go!" As the two men ran out of the hospital, Chandler noticed a little girl about the age of three with blond hair that was put into one braid sitting the corner. "Hey come here." Chandler said as he picked up the little girl and began to run to the underground bunkers.

Then a voice came over the intercom saying "T minus 30 seconds." Chandler looked up and saw one of the enemy's air crafts flying over the camp and dropped what looked like a bomb.

"Dominic run faster!" Chandler yelled. The little girl in Chandler's arms was holding on to him for dear life.

"The last door's close in ten seconds." Chandler and Dominic were approaching the doors that were now starting to close.

"Nine," Dominic ran inside and looked behind him and Chandler was only about five seconds away.

"Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four." Chandler entered on four.

"Dominic what were you thinking?" Chandler said and slapped him on the arm.

"I don't know. It was an instinct." Dominic said.

"Ok lets get down to the bunckers." Chandler said as he walked down to the bunkers with the little girl still in his arms. Once the three reached the bunckers. A blond woman was crying uncontrollably in one of the bunckers. Chandler looked at the little girl in his arms and walked over to the blond woman. "Excuse me, is this your daughter?" Chandler asked the woman who was crying.

"Nicole!" The woman shouted and took the girl from Chandler. "Thank you." the woman said and she hugged her daughter.

"No problem," Chandler said.

When Chandler and Dominic reached their bunkers they found Ed waiting for them. "Where have you guys been!?" Ed asked.

"Oh I was saving Dominic's butt." Chandler said folding his arms. That statement made Dominic roll his eyes.

"Anyway, Chandler I brought the picture of you and your friends." Ed said and handed Chandler the picture. Chandler smiled at it then felt the rumble of the bombs that were being dropped over the camp.

"Thanks." Chandler said.

* * *

><p>Monica sat on the couch with Rachel beside her flipping through the channels.<p>

"Yesterday military camp 72 was bombed." A newscaster said when Rachel turned it to the news channel. With those word Monica and Rachel watched intensely. "We have no reports that tell us whether or not anybody survived the bombings. We will keep you updated." The newscaster finished.

"Mon what number is Chandler's camp?" Rachel asked.

"72," Monica said quietly. "I lost him didn't I? Chandler is dead, Isn't he?" Monica said.

"Mon we don't know that." Rachel said trying to convince Monica that Chandler is alive.

"Mon?" Monica and Rachel turned around to see Ross and Richard standing in the doorway of apartment 20. "Mon what's wrong?" Ross asked.

"Chandler's camp was bombed, and we don't know if he is alive." Rachel said.

"Oh," was all Ross could say.

"Mon?" Richard asked.

"What?" Monica asked crying.

"You don't know." Richard said.

"But what if he is dead? He is my best friend. He is only 26." Monica said in between sobs.

"Mon he will call you if he is alive." Richard said.

"I just want to be alone right now." Monica said and went in her room.

* * *

><p>Later that night Monica sat at the dining table, staring at a picture of her and Chandler from the 1995 new years eve party. She smiled then held one of the shirts he had given to her before he left.<p>

Just then the phone rang:

"Hello" Monica answered sadly.

"_Mon?" Chandler asked from the other end. _

Monica was so happy to hear his voice. "Chandler! You're alive." Monica yelled.

"_Ya I am." Chandler said happily. _

"I thought I lost you!" Monica said as she began to cry.

"_Mon you're never gonna get away from me that easily." Chandler said. _

"Chandler promise me something. Monica said.

"_Anything." _

"Promise me you will come home." Monica said.

"_I will try. Here I will tell you what. They are giving me a couple days off so I will ask if I can come and see you guys." Chandler said. _

"Ok, thank you. I love you Chandler, we all do." Monica said.

"_I love you guys too. I got to go. Bye Mon." _

"Bye, Chandler."

_**AN: Review. Please please Review. **_


	5. A Moment Between Us

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Chandler walked up the stairs of his old apartment complex to the fourth floor. As he approached door in his navy blue suit and white army cap and carrying his duffel bag that he got before he started training, he took a deep breath and knocked on apartment door number 20. It was only a few seconds later when Monica answered the door.

"Chandler!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Hi Mon." Chandler said as she hugged him.

"Wow! You have muscles." Monica said as she rubbed his flexed bicep.

"So are we just gonna stand here in the hallway or are we gonna go in?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, come in." Monica said as she gestured inside. When Chandler and Monica entered there were five other people in the apartment; Rachel, Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Richard.

"Chandler!" Joey yelled.

"Hey Joe." Chandler said.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"Well they are giving me time off, because after the camp was bombed last week everyone took a couple days off to recover emotionally." Chandler said and began to shiver, but quickly recovered.

"Wow that must have been scary." Rachel said.

"Ya it was, I prefer not to talk about it." Chandler said.

"Anyway, Chandler where are you staying?" Ross asked.

"Actually nowhere, I came straight here from the airport." Chandler said.

"Oh you can stay at my place, your room is still available." Joey said.

"Ok that sound's good." Chandler said.

"Monica I have to go to work." Richard said as he got up from the couch and kissed her. Chandler felt an unusual stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. "Bye" Richard said as he walked out the door.

"Bye sweetie." Monica said as he left, this Chandler just smiled with it and bared on.

"He's new." Chandler said and smiled.

"Oh ya that was Richard, we got together a few days after you left." Monica said as she got herself some water.

"Oh." Chandler said and went into deep thought.

"Chandler I have a question for your," Rachel said.

"Ya?" Chandler said.

"Do you know where we could get one of those suits?" Rachel asked.

"No actually I don't." Chandler replied.

"Oh, never mind then," Rachel said, Chandler had a very confused look on his face but then shook it off.

"Anyway I am going to go change." Chandler said and walked out of the apartment and into apartment 19. He quickly walked into his old bedroom and into his old bedroom where he found everything right where he left them. He set his duffel bag on his old bed and opened it and took out a army t-shirt and a pair of army green sweats. He quickly changed and neatly folded his navy blue suit and hung it up in his closet. As he walked out of his bedroom he glanced at a picture that was slightly hanging out of his duffel bag. Chandler took the picture out of his duffel bag and smiled slightly at it. The picture was of Chandler, Ed and Dominic from the week before, a day before the bombing. Chandler place the picture back in his bag and walked out of his bedroom and back into apartment 20.

* * *

><p>Later that night the six friends were sitting on the couch watching Weekend at Bernie's. When the movie ended Ross and Rachel headed over to Ross' and Phoebe and Joey went home leaving Chandler and Monica alone.<p>

"Chandler?" Monica said.

"Ya?" Chandler said.

"I missed you." Monica said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed your too, more than anyone." Chandler confessed and kissed her cheek, but something was different. Monica gazed into his eyes and she gazed into his and it wasn't long before they were kissing. After a few minutes Chandler pulled away quickly with pure shock in his eyes. "Mon this is wrong, what about Richard?" Chandler asked. Monica didn't care she just shut him up with another kiss, but Chandler again quickly pulled away. "Mon I am serious." Chandler said in a more serious tone.

"You're right, you're right."

"I should go." Chandler said and he left the apartment and walked into apartment 19. As he got ready for bed he kept thinking about that kiss. How it felt to have her lips on his, how it felt to have her run her fingers through his hair, what it was like to kiss his best friend. _God what did I do? _He thought.

He laid wide awake in his bed and thought about it. He concluded that it was not a big deal and that they should put it behind them. _It was one kiss no big deal. It was one kiss it doesn't mean anything._ He thought.

* * *

><p>The next day the six friends and Richard were all sitting in central perk drinking coffee. When it came time for Richard to leave he gave Monica a kiss. Chandler immediately began to hate Richard. <em>Why is she kissing him?!<em> Chandler yelled at himself, but Chandler knew he needed to let it go.

The rest of the day the six friends decided to catch up. Everyone asked Chandler about being in the army. Chandler told them about the bombings, and Dominic and Ed. He also told them about his near death experience. When Chandler's five friends heard about him saving the little girl they were all very moved by it. The rst of they day they enjoyed everyone's company and made sure that they cherished every moment of the six of them, because they knew Chandler had to leave again the next morning.

As the day went on this were a little awkward for Chandler and Monica. They both knew that they could have done a lot more, but they definitely crossed a line. But before they knew it was the next morning and they were all at the airport saying goodbye to Chandler for the second time, and all of the friends agreed it was harder than the first time. But Chandler got on the plane and he left and all of the friends went home, a little depressed…

AN: HELLO CHILDREN. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I AM FEELING A LITTLE BIT EVIL… SO NEXT CHAPTER SOMETHING EVIL MAY OCCUR. INSERT DEVIL FACE. OH YA AND REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. I Would Risk My Life

_DISCLAIMER :I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

_AN: This chapter may contain some subjects that might be disturbing to some people, so don't say I didn't warn you. I AM OBSESSED WITH THE SONG 'THE HANGING TREE' FROM MOCKINGJAY SO THAT WILL BE USED IN THIS CHAPTER. ;) AND I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER __:(_

_-Phoebe, Thank you for your support._

_-hugefriendsfan00, Also thank you for the support. _

_-And the guest's, Thanks for your reviews _

It has been two week since Chandler kissed Monica, and he was still thinking about it. He still tasted her on his lips. He still felt it.

Camp 72 was now back to normal after about a week of clean up. All soldiers had to sleep in the buckers for over two weeks. Chandler was sitting in his tent with Ed and Dominic, after Chandler got back from New York he told them about the kiss, and both Ed and Dominic agreed that he screwed up. Dominic went back to LA for a few days where he found out that his girlfriend Jessica was now pregnant, and Dominic was more than thrilled. Ed just stayed at the camp and helped with clean up.

Everything in camp was normal until a call came over the intercom:

"All field soldiers please change into your protective gear and line up, there is going to be a ground attack." And that was enough for the three allies to jump to their feet and run to the locker room. Once the three men got there Chandler quickly found his bullet proof vest and helmet and put them on, and headed for line up.

Once everyone was in line up they started to walk to a protective barrier that separated them from the enemy. It wasn't long before shots were being fired all around Chandler. Chandler only shot when needed. Chandler looked over to Ed next to him how sat against the barrier in a crumpled heap. Chandler lay his weapon down and pulled himself close to Ed. Chandler examined Ed closely and noticed the only part of Ed's chest that wasn't covered by the vest had been shot.

"Ed? Can you hear me?" Chandler asked.

"Chandler, you need to get back to fighting." Ed said.

"While you are next to me dying, no way." Chandler said and ripped off his sleeve and covered Ed's chest with it.

"Chandler this is not an option." Ed said.

"Ed you are dying if I don't get you to the hospital now you will die." Chandler said as he picked up Ed and started to carry him back to the camp. Before Chandler knew it something ripped through his left shoulder, a bullet. Immense pain ripped through Chandler's body but at the moment all he cared about was Ed. Chandler could feel his blood slowly draining out him, He couldn't run anymore his energy was gone. Chandler saw a nearby rock and he slowly sat Ed down near the rock, and he sat next to him and examined his shoulder.

"Chandler." Ed's shaky voice called out.

"What?"

"Will you sing to me?" Ed asked weakly.

Chandler took a breath before he began:

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>they strung up a man  
>they say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>where the dead man called out  
>for his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>where I told you to run,  
>so we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>coming to the tree<br>wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>where I told you to run,  
>so we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>they strung up a man  
>they say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>where the dead man called out  
>for his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>in the hanging tree.<em>

Chandler glanced over at Ed who looked like he was sleeping. Chandler reached over to feel for Ed's pulse but he couldn't find one. Ed was gone all he was now was a memory. Chandler leaned up against the rock behind him and glanced at his shoulder. He tried to move his left arm but it would not budge, not even a little. Chandler looked up and saw Dominic's bright blue eyes staring right back at him. Eventually Dominic keeled before Ed to check his pulse just like Chandler did. When he didn't find one he sighted in defeat and turned to Chandler.

"We have to get you back to the camp buddy." Dominic said and helped Chandler get up, as Dominic and Chandler were walking Chandler collapsed into Dominic arms. Dominic picked Chandler up and carried him the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Chandler was taken immediately into surgery. The doctors were very concerned about how much blood that he lost.<p>

"Scalpel!" Yelled one of the doctors. As the doctors made the incision the bullet that had entered Chandler still was near the point of entry. "Do we still have a heart beat?" asked the doctor.

"It is faint." Said a nurse that was until she yelled out: "His heart has stopped!" The nurse yelled and ran into the next room to grab a shock.

"Clear!" Yelled out the doctor, and shocked Chandler.

"Nothing," Said the nurse.

"Clear…"

* * *

><p>Dominic looked at the dead body of his old ally as he held his hand to his mouth. Just then a doctor walked up to Dominic and looked at him with a serious look on his face.<p>

"Are you Dominic?" Asked the doctor.

"Yea." Replied Dominic. "How's Chandler?" He continued

"Well…"

_AN: I TOLD YOU I WAS FEELING EVIL. I WILL CONTINUE (BUT AGAIN FEELING A LITTLE EVIL) SO I WILL NEED THREE REVIEW'S BEFORE I CONTINUE. OH AND I AM SORRY IF I HAVE UPSET YOU ABOUT ED'S DEATH. :) _


	7. What Destroyes me? It Destoyes Me

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

AN: HELLO CHILDREN, I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD FOR LAST CHAPTER. : )

"How's Chandler?" Dominic asked

"Well, the blood loss is concerning us, but he should pull through." The doctor said.

"Oh thank you can! I see him?" Dominic asked.

"Yes, but he is still sedated so it might be awhile until he wakes up." The doctor said and led Dominic to see Chandler. Chandler laid on the bed not moving, he looked so peaceful.

Dominic sat in a chair beside Chandler's bed and thought about the events that had occurred that very day. Chandler and him have already lost one, and Dominic almost lost Chandler. Dominic watched Chandler sleep for about half an hour then got up and walked to Chandler's tent. Dominic searched for the piece of paper that had Monica's number on it.

_"Hello?" Monica asked. _

"Hello Monica, its Dominic, Chandler's friend." Dominic said.

_"Oh hello Dominic, how may I help you?" Monica asked again. _

"Well something happened today. Chandler was shot." And that was Dominic had to say for Monica to become hysterical.

_"Is he going to be ok?" Monica asked trying to hold back tears. _

"Yes, yes he will be just fine. I just figured that you needed to know." Dominic said.

_"Thank you." Monica said softly. _

"You're welcome, take care." Dominic said and hung up the phone. And immediately walked back to the hospital where Chandler had woken up.

"Hey man." Chandler said weakly.

"Hey, you died there for minute." Dominic said as he gave Chandler a slight poke in the stomach.

"So Ed is dead?" Chandler said ignoring Dominic's last comment.

"Ya," Dominic said. When Dominic saw the look of disappointment on Chandler's face he tried to reassure him. "Chandler you did all you could."

"No I didn't I shouldn't have stopped running." Chandler said ran his hand across his forehead.

"Chandler you were wounded too. Ed probably would have done the same thing." Dominic stated.

"I can't do this anymore Dominic, I can't. It is destroying me." Chandler said to Dominic the gazed behind him to see the Colonel standing at the foot of his bed. Dominic looked behind him from his spot on the bed and turned back to Chandler.

"Private, may I speak to your fellow Private… Alone?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes sir." Dominic said and left.

"Private, I am very impressed. You risked your life for your fellow solider." The Colonel started, and gazed at Chandler who was tearing up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore. The army is destroying me." Chandler said with shaky breaths.

"Chandler, The army is bringing you down but here is what I am going to do, give you time off. Go to New York see your family, and when you get back you should be fine." The Colonel said.

"What if I am not?"

"You, will trust me…"

* * *

><p>The next week Chandler was released from the Hospital after about three seizures and one allergic reaction to the medicine, and now Chandler was in New York visiting his friends. Chandler sat in the taxi on his way to his old apartment building. He nervous for some reason that he didn't know. He had never been so scared to face his best friends before. The doctors did say that he would have PTSD but Chandler didn't think it would be this bad.<p>

Once Chandler made it to the building and had one of the other tenants buzz him in he stood in front of apartment 20 and took a long deep breath. Once he knocked Monica answered the door.

"Chandler!" Monica said and gave him a tight hug. Chandler didn't reply he just let out a slight laugh and smiled. "Chandler what's wrong?" Monica questioned.

"PTSD." Was all that Chandler said before Monica pulled him into another hug.

"Sweetie come inside." Monica said as she let him in. Monica examined Chandler closely except something was different he wasn't the Chandler that her and her friends all knew he was a new Chandler. He lost a stone of weight, the sparkle in his eye was gone and the corners of his mouth were turned downward. He was becoming something that he wasn't.

Nobody else was in the apartment it was just Monica and Chandler… Alone. The last time they were alone they kissed, and that could have easily escalated. There was no tension between them now which surprised Monica. "Chan do you want anything to eat or drink?" Monica asked. Chandler didn't answer he just shook his head no. "How long are you staying this time?" Monica asked.

"Week and a half." Chandler replied quickly.

"Sweetie please know that I am here for you." Monica said and joined him on the couch.

"Mon it's destroying me, it is." Chandler said as he choked up.

"Honey," Monica began.

"I can't do it." Chandler said as a tear rolled down his check. Monica wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She needed to tell him that someone still loves him. Unlike the first time they kissed they didn't stop. As her lips parted Monica moaned into his mouth. The kissed lasted for well over five minutes before Chandler pulled back.

"What was that?" Chandler asked as he looked into Monica eyes.

"To show you that someone still loves you." Monica said and kissed him again. Monica broke the kiss that time and removed part of his shirt that was covering his shoulder. She took a look at the bullet wound that was on his shoulder. "Dominic told me what happened." Monica said when she noticed his face watching her every move. "So what is the full story?" Monica asked again.

"Ed my old roommate was shot so in attempt to save his life I picked him up and started to carry him back to the camp, but while I was running I got shot and I couldn't make it back to the camp so I had to stop. I set him by a rock. His final wish was for me to sing so I did." Chandler said, he had been trying to forget but he knew all of his friends would want to know.

"I sorry Chandler." Monica said.

"Ok I have a question for you. Are you going to break up Richard?" Chandler asked.

"Why?" Monica asked, but knowing the reason why.

"Mon you know why." Chandler said back. '

"Well…"

**_AN: HELLO CHILDREN, I KNOW I KNOW THAT WAS KIND OF BAD BUT I WILL CONTINUE. AGAIN I MUST GET THREE REVIEWS FIRST. _****_:) (And for those of you who don't know PTSD is Post Traumatic stress disorder.)  
><em>**


	8. Me Or Him?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

"Ok I have a question for you. Are you going to break up Richard?" Chandler asked.

"Why?" Monica asked, but knowing the reason why.

"Mon you know why." Chandler said back.

"Well… I don't know," Monica replied.

"How could you not know?" Chandler asked.

"It's a complicated situation Chandler. You have to go back to the camp for another four and a half mouths." Monica said sadly. He knew that Chandler wanted to stay home and never ever go back.

"Mon do you want to be with me? Or do you want to be with Richard?" Chandler asked and folded his arms.

"Chandler I don't know!" Monica yelled.

"Shh come here," Chandler said and took her into a hug. "It's ok, I'm sorry." Chandler whispered against her ear. Chandler pulled back slightly to gaze into Monica's eyes. He leaned in slightly and his lips met hers. It was mesmerizing, it was wonderful. Chandler couldn't deny it any more he loved her. He broke the kiss and pulled her into another hug and whispered something in her ear. "I love you Monica." Chandler said it in the perfect tone of voice, it was enough to convince Monica that this was not in the friendly way anymore.

"What?" Monica asked while he hugged her.

"I love you," Chandler said. Monica stared into her best friends eyes with fascination.

"I love you too," Monica said and kissed him again. After they broke the kiss he stared at her. "Say it again," She demanded.

"I love you," Chandler said and kissed her forehead. "I love you." And he kissed her right cheek. "I love you." He kissed her left cheek and then their lips met once again. "So Mon, do you want to be with me? Or do you want to be with Richard?" Chandler asked after he broke the kiss.

"I want to be with you," She said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>The next morning Chandler woke up in Monica's arms. They didn't do anything they just enjoyed being in each other's embrace and fell asleep there. Monica had her back to him but their fingers were perfectly entwined together. Chandler gently let one of his fingers brake from hers and gently stroked her hair. Monica stirred slightly and awoke from her sleep. She turned to face Chandler and a smile spread across her face. She loved this man and he loved her back. "Hey," She said softy.<p>

"Hey yourself," Chandler said and pulled her into a kiss. Monica could not believe how unbelievably soft his lips were, she could never figure out why every girl that he went out with stomped all over his heart like it was a piece of trash. He was always so unbelievably sweet and he always put other people first.

"Hey, I am breaking up with Richard today. Do mind being there? You know for mental support." Monica asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes of course I will be there." He replied knowing what it feels like to break up with someone.

"Thank you…Well we should go down the coffee house now." Monica said and started to get out of bed.

"No give me a kiss first." Chandler said and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Then they broke the kiss and began to get ready to face all of their friends about their new found love. They two got dressed and made their way down to the coffee house, where they found all four of their friends waiting for Monica, they didn't know that Chandler was visiting yet.

"Hey Mon and Chandler," Rachel said.

"Hey guys," Chandler replied.

"When did you get here?" Phoebe asked.

"Last night," Chandler replied and looked at Monica.

"Something is different," Joey said and looked at the couple closely then snapped his fingers, "They hooked up." Joey said, but Chandler and Monica didn't deny anything.

"They did!" Ross exclaimed.

"Ross calm down, I think it's great." Rachel said.

"B-but what about Richard?" Ross asked.

"What about me?" Richard asked as he walked into the coffee house.

"Richard, hi." Monica said.

"Hey sweetie." Richard said and gave Monica a kiss. All Chandler wanted to do was beat Richard up.

"Richard I think we need to talk." Monica said and led him to the couch.

"We will be over there." Joey said and the four friends including Chandler walked over to the table in the back of the coffee house. The four other friends came into a conversation but Chandler's eyes were firmly fixed on Monica.

"Richard here is the thing, there is someone else." Monica said as she saw as Richard's facial expression turned to sadness. "So I don't this is going to work out."

"But I thought you loved me." Richard stated.

"I did, but things change, and I love him so much." Monica said.

"Ok, ok I want you to be happy, but I have to ask who is it?" Richard asked.

"It's Chandler." Monica said.

"That Chandler?" Richard asked pointing to Chandler who quickly shot a nasty glare at him. Monica nodded her head slightly and before she knew it Richard got up and walked over to Chandler. "You're a lucky man, but you took her from me. Was it this shoulder?" Richard asked Chandler. Richard laughed slightly and punched him in the shoulder that he was shot in and left the coffee house. Chandler felt pain ripple through his body just like he did when he got shot.

Monica saw what happened and ran over to Chandler who sat on the barstool in shock. "Chandler sweetie are you ok?" Monica asked as she examined his shoulder that was already showing deep bruising. Monica noticed that Chandler was shaking uncontrollably. _Oh joy his PTSD just kicked in _Monica thought and pulled him into a hug.

"Chandler are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Ya he's fine." Monica replied. Monica felt Chandler tense up in her arms so she hugged him tighter. "It's ok, it's ok." Monica whispered in his ear. "Guy's I need to take him up stairs."

"No Mon I am fine." Chandler said coming out of his episode.

"Ok if you say so." Monica said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Chandler was sleeping and he was having a terrible nightmare.<p>

_"Chandler help!" Ed cried out. _

_Chandler heard his name but there was nobody within a mile radius. So Chandler tried to run but he soon figured out that he was just running in place. _

_"Chandler! Chandler help me please!" Ed's cries haunted Chandler as he tried to run but was still going nowhere. _

_"Chandler you failed." Dominic said as Chandler stopped running in place. _

_"And now you must pay for it." The Colonel said as he aimed the gun at Chandler's head and fired. _

Chandler shot up in Monica's bed and started to scream, which caused Monica to wake up. Chandler's breathing was heavy and he was scared.

"Chandler honey, shh its ok it was just dream. Ok it was just a dream." Monica said as he rubbed his back. "Tell what it was about." Monica said as she continued to rub his back.

"Ed was calling for me to help him. I tried to run but I couldn't go anywhere. Then Dominic told me I failed and then the Colonel killed me." Chandler said as tears poured down his cheeks. Monica felt sympathy for him and needed to get him out of the army.

"Honey its ok." Monica said and kissed him. "I love you." Monica whispered.

"I love you too." Chandler said through sobs.

**_AN: HELLO! , _**

**_THAT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE. AND YES THERE IS NOW A MONICA AND CHANDLER._**

**_THE THREE REVIEW THING IS STILL ON. _****_J_**

**_YOUR BUDDIE, ONLYMONDLER _**


	9. The Nightmare's I Have

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Chandler sat on the roof of Monica's apartment complex, he hadn't gotten a decant night of sleep since the day he had been shot. Every night was a new night mare, a new PTSD episode. Chandler tried his best not disturb Monica who laid next to him every night. When he woke up at four in the morning he quietly slipped out of her room and headed up to the roof.

Today was Chandler's last night before he had to go back to _hell _he liked to call it. His dream felt so real, so vivid so scaring. Tonight's dream was the worst out of all of them…

_Chandler sat tied to a chair in a dark tent he didn't know. It wasn't long before he saw the Corporal the one he sent two weeks training with. Chandler tried so hard to get away. He tried to break free of the handcuffs that tied him to the chair. _

_"Trying to get away are we?" The Corporal asked with a smile that reviled pure evil. Just then he reviled a wet towel that he smothered Chandler with. When he removed it after about thirty seconds Chandler gasped for air. "It's a shame that you couldn't save Monica." The Corporal said. _

_"What did you do?!" Chandler yelled. _

_"What do you think? Boy bring her in." The Corporal said and revealed Dominic who had Monica in his arms with a knife in his hands and then brought it up to her throat. _

_"Why Chandler? Why?" Monica whispered. _

Chandler shook violently at the memory of it. It haunted him, it tortured him it ate him alive. Why was he having these dreams? What did he do to deserve it?

Monica opened the door to the roof and saw Chandler sitting in one of the chairs. She sighed and began to walk towards him. "Chandler what are you doing out here?" Monica asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Another dream." Chandler said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Monica asked him.

"Not really." Chandler replied.

"Sweetie you need to get some sleep, you have to go back today remember." Monica said. As Chandler turned around to face her he just wanted her so badly, just so he could tell her how much he loved her.

"Actually I have something else in mind." Chandler said and picked her up and carried her back to her apartment and straight into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Monica watched as Chandler slept, she and him just made love for the first time. She loved him so much, but these dreams were making him something he wasn't, and because she loved him so much it hurt her to watch him go through it.<p>

Monica glanced over at the clock, it was 6:30 Chandler's plane left at 8. She needed to get him to the airport. Reluctantly she woke him up and they got ready to go to the airport. Once they got there they sat in the terminal and waited for the call to board. "Chandler?" Monica said and Chandler looked at her. "I love you, more than anything. Chandler please tell me if you need anything, because I will get it to you no matter what it takes." Monica said and stroked his cheek.

"Mon, I love you so much." Chandler said and kissed her. Then during the kiss the call for boarding to begin was called.

"Chandler please be safe." Monica said tearing up.

"I promise, I will be home before you know it." Chandler said and boarded the plane.

After Chandler took off Monica went home and found Rachel sitting at the dining table. "Hey Mon." Rachel smile slyly.

"Rachel." Monica sighed.

"So you had fun last night," Rachel said and took a sip of coffee.

"Rachel I am not in the mood." Monica said and started to walk towards her bedroom. "Rach?" Monica said.

"Ya?" Rachel replied.

"He'll come home right?" Monica asked and bit her lip.

"Of course he loves you. His only motivation is you." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach." Monica said and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Chandler walked into the Colonels tent and found him sitting at his desk reading a book. "Chandler! Your back!" The Colonel said happily.<p>

"I sure am," Chandler said sadly.

"Oh come on I'm happy you're back." The Colonel said.

"Colonel I was wondering if I could get time off next month." Chandler said.

"Why of course, will that be all?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes thank you." Chandler said and walked out of his tent and back to his where he found a young male with several others sitting in the tent.

"Who are you?" One of the males asked like a thug.

"This is my tent as well." Chandler said and walked over to the bed and emptied out his duffel bag.

"Well this is our tent nerd." One of them said and laughed.

"You listen to me." Chandler said in a tone that made them back off. "This is the army not high school, so stop acting like it is." Chandler said in the nastiest tone ever. The other people in his tent did not appreciate this at all.

"Hey who do you think you are?" One of them asked.

"The better question would be who do you think you are?" Chandler said.

"That's it." One of the boys said at attacked Chandler, but Chandler was dominate one in this fight. Chandler took a hold of the man's shirt collar and said to him very sternly:

"Listen to me we are not going to fight I am not going to hurt you, but if any of you even think of doing this again I will do something about it." Chandler said and let go of the collar.

"Ok," All of the men chorused.

"Ok, thank you." Chandler said and walked out the tent to find Dominic. Once he found him they talked about everything. Chandler talked about Monica, his dreams and everything else that happened. Dominic talked about the fact that his girlfriend Jessica was having a boy and that they had gotten engaged.

Both of them were somewhat happy.

**AN; **

**SO HI, THE THREE REVIEW IS STILL ON. WE ONLY HAVE 3 TO 5 CHAPTERS LEFT SO YA. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. **

**YOUR BESTIE,**

**ONLYMONDLER**


	10. A True Declaration

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OF CHARACTERS.

Chandler stood in the grave yard in New York wearing his navy blue suit and white gloves with a riffle in hand. They were there to say goodbye to Edward Huntley a true hero. As the Colonel gave the speech Chandler stared at the casket where Ed's body was, Chandler zoned out before the Colonel turned to Chandler.

"Chandler would you like to say anything?" The Colonel asked, to this Chandler slightly shook his head and made his way up to the pedestal.

"Ed wasn't just and ally he was a friend." Chandler started as he glanced at Ed's mother in the crowd of people. "I tried to save him, but I couldn't and I am sorry. Not a day goes by where I don't think about what I could have done." Chandler said he couldn't talk any more he fell to his knees and gripped the grass under him like it was a security blanket and began to cry. Dominic walked up behind him and patted his back.

"Chandler its ok, it's ok." Dominic whispered. Chandler sat agents the pedestal.

"Dominic I am done, I can't do this." Chandler said through his sobs.

"Yes you can you only have a few more months." Dominic tried to reassure him.

"No, no. The army has already has shaped me into a different person, it's only going to get worse." Chandler said and put his face in is hands. By now the crowd has gone home or were left crying. The Colonel noticed the commotion going on behind the pedestal and walked over to them.

"Chandler you have fought very well, but this is destroying you. I think it's time for you to go home. We know your address we will send you your things." The Colonel said.

"Thank you." Chandler said and stood up and gave the Colonel a hand shake. "I will send back the suit." Chandler said.

"No you keep it, you deserve it." The Colonel said.

"Thank you." Chandler said then started to walk away but then turned around to hug Dominic. "Thank you for everything. We'll keep in touch." Chandler said and patted his shoulder.

Chandler didn't bother with a taxi he just walked that long three mile walk back to Monica's apartment. He didn't care that it was raining he just walked and walked and walked. He made it to the front of central perk and he glanced in the window and saw Monica and the rest of his friends sitting around the coffee table. He walked in the coffee house and suddenly everyone in the coffee house was staring at him, but he didn't care, all he cared about was Monica. As soon as Monica saw him she got up from her place in the green chair and made her way over to him. She walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Come with me." He whispered against her ear and se quickly followed him back up to her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked once they were inside her apartment.

"I'm never leaving you again." Chandler said and kissed her. "Ever." He said against her lips. As he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes he picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

_Flashback_

_ "Ed you are dying if I don't get you to the hospital now you will die." Chandler said as he picked up Ed and started to carry him back to the camp_.

Chandler accidentally dropped Monica onto the couch and his hand flew to his mouth. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Monica said and got on her knees.

"When I was carrying you, I didn't see you. I saw Ed dying in my arms." Chandler sighed.

"Chandler I know that the nightmare isn't over, but you and me we are going to get through this." Monica said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you." Chandler said after he broke the kiss, but Chandler seemed to have tears stringing to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked cupping his face with her hands.

"I guess I just don't want be a burden to you." Chandler replied.

"Why would you be a burden?" Monica asked softly.

"It's going to be a while before I am over this, and when I am everything will come back to haunt me. I just don't want to put you through that." Chandler said and looked away ashamed. Monica laughed slightly, sure she knew this would take a while, but she didn't want to trough away a relationship that could survive this.

"No, no I won't give up ever… Ever." Monica said and lifted his chin up so he could look at her.

"Monica how do you know we can handle this?" Chandler asked.

"Chandler you have already been through so much I know you can handle this. Besides you are my hero, _Our Hero." _And kissed him softly. "Chandler words can't even describe how much I love you." Monica started "I just want to be in your arms, where you hold me tight and never let go." Monica said tears straining to her eyes. "And I swear I am not giving up on us without a fight." Monica finished and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Chandler cupped her face and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Shh I'm here, its ok." Chandler said. "I love you too, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Chandler said and rested his chin on her head. Monica smiled surprised to hear the words coming out of Chandler's mouth. Honestly she expected to have to sooth his cries all night, which she didn't mind doing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Monica asked.

"Sure." Chandler said and kissed her temple.

"When did you become so good words?" Monica asked.

"I always have I'm just letting you see it." Chandler replied.

"Thank you." Monica said.

_Sometimes a heart needs nurturing, _

_Sometimes a heart is in distress, _

_But you are the antidote to a heart in distress, _

_You are all I have ever needed, right beside me the whole time… _

**_AN: HI, I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF IT WAS, SOOO PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THERE IS REALLY NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT. SO JUST REVIEW. _**


	11. What I Have Become

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. OR THE HANGING TREE DON'T OWN THAT EITHER. **

**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK.**

It was the day after Chandler got home and the gang was ready to catch up. They got all the details of how Monica and Chandler got together and they heard about the true declarations that occurred just the night before. They also talked about Ross and Rachel's relationship, and then the conversation reached the point that Chandler was dreading… The Army.

"So Chandler what was it like?" Rachel asked.

"It was and experience that nobody should go through. I remember during training they said you would feel pride when you came out, but I feel like my pride has been broken." Chandler replied, to this Monica who was sitting right next to him latched herself onto his arm. Chandler looked at Monica and smiled. That was until Phoebe asked a question that frightened Chandler beyond belief.

"One question, who's Ed?" Chandler's head shot up, eyes wide and he was biting his lip.

Chandler took a deep breath and began. "Ed was and ally, he was shot in battle and um, I tried to get him back to the camp but I ended up getting shot in the shoulder. I had to stop running because of the blood lose. His last wish was to sing so I did." Chandler said as he played with his hands.

"What song did you sing?" Ross asked.

"I don't remember." Chandler lied, he remembered every word. He remembered what it symbolized, he remembered how it felt like a million years for the song to end. "I made it up as I went."

Later that night Chandler sat on the roof of his apartment complex and sang the song softly.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three._

_Strange things have happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Little did Chandler know, that Monica and Joey were listening from the crack in the doorway, as Chandler continued Monica and Joey listened.

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things have happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three._

_Strange things have happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

When Chandler finished Monica slipped through the doorway. She approached Chandler and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She whispered. Chandler didn't say anything he just let out a soft smile. "What was the song about?" Monica asked.

"That was the song I sang to Ed." Chandler replied.

"But you told us you forgot it." Monica stated.

"Ya well I lied." Chandler said. "It's just, I don't like going into details about what happened." Chandler finished.

"Babe, we weren't pressuring you to say anything." Monica said and wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I just get uncomfortable." Chandler said.

"I know you do and I am sorry that you had to go through that." Monica said and kissed his cheek. Chandler turned his head and made their lips meet. After they broke the kiss Monica stared onto Chandler's bright blue eyes and noticed a single tear roll down his cheek. "What's wrong?" Monica asked and swept away the tear.

"I keep thinking, I will never be that same person as before, but I am trying to be happy with who I have become." Chandler said.

"Chandler, you are perfect to me, even though you're broken." Monica said as she caressed his cheek.

"Come on lets go back down stairs." Chandler said and they walked hand in hand to her apartment. When they entered they found the rest of their friends sitting around the coffee table in the living room. When they entered Rachel was the first to speak.

"You two make the cutest couple ever." Rachel said and put the emphasis on ever.

"I know," Monica said.

"You don't think we're a cute couple?" Ross asked a little offended.

"Of course I do honey, but look at them." Rachel replied and pointed to Monica and Chandler.

"Monica, when are you going to tell Chandler about you know what?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe!" Monica yelled.

"Tell me what?" Chandler asked.

"Um mm…"

**AN: AGAIN SORRY ABOUT DELAY. AND IF I COULD GET THREE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE GREAT. TBC. **


	12. You Will Never Know

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**.

**AN: HEY, SCHOOL IS A PAIN. AND SO WAS CHOOSING ELECTIVES FOR NEXT YEAR. AND ALSO I MIGHT HAVE LIED WHEN I SAID 3 TO 5 CHAPTERS LEFT. **

"Um, can you guys give us a minute?" Monica asked, and her four friends exited the apartment. "Chandler this is big. Why don't we sit on the couch?" Monica said and led him to the couch. "Chandler," Monica began. "I'm pregnant." Monica said.

"What?" Chandler asked calmly.

"Chandler I'm having your baby." Monica said.

"How far along are you?" Chandler asked.

"Four weeks. Chandler please don't freak out." Monica begged. Chandler sat next to her on the couch and his top teeth played with his bottom lip. He nodded his head before he spoke.

"Ok." He said, plain and simple, he was going to be a dad.

"Did you just say ok?" Monica smiled. He smiled back and hugged her, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then moved it to her lips.

"I said ok, were having a baby." Chandler said and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Were having a baby. We're having a baby!" Monica shouted and wrapped her hands around his neck.

For the first time since Chandler was drafted he felt happy again. He was feeling things he never imagined possible. He was in love and she was having his child. "Does Ross know?" Chandler asked.

"No, I wanted you with me to tell him." Monica said.

"Alright we will tell him later." Chandler said.

* * *

><p>"Rach, what's going on with Monica?" Ross asked after they entered Joey's apartment.<p>

"Ross, me and Phoebe swore not to tell a soul so… We're not." Rachel replied.

"But she's my sister." Ross said and pointed to himself.

"Ross I said no. Besides it obviously has something to do with her and Chandler, not her and you." Rachel said and walked over to one of the recliners.

"No she's my sister, I deserve to know what's going on." Ross said angrily.

"Ross," Joey started. "She's not a little kid." He finished.

"But she's my little sister." Ross repeated.

"No, Joey's right. She's not a little kid. She is in a loving committed relationship. She should be able to talk to her boyfriend without her older brother butting in." Phoebe said.

"Ross just think of it this way. Imagine if you had to tell me something important, and Monica was bitching about the fact that she was your sister and she should know what was going on. Ok? So just let her figure it out. You guys want to go get coffee?" Rachel asked after she gave Ross a lecture.

"Sure." Joey and Phoebe replied but Ross just remained silent.

* * *

><p>The next day Ross was still pouting and all six friends were sitting in the coffee house. Chandler nudged Monica slightly and nodded his head slightly so the other friends wouldn't notice. "Guys, Chandler and I have something we need to tell you." Monica started. "I'm pregnant." Monica finished. Different emotions spread throughout the group; Rachel and Phoebe stayed calm, Joey gave his famous shocked face and Ross turned dangerously red.<p>

"What?!" Ross yelled.

"Ross." Chandler said calmly.

"Don't Ross me, come on." Ross said and reached out for Monica's arm, but Chandler, who was sitting next to her on the couch, quickly grabbed his wrist. The group never saw Chandler with such good reflexes.

"Ross, you are not taking her away from me." Chandler said as he stared at the wall then looked at Ross, whose expression was of pure shock. "Look I have had enough crap in my life, she is the only good thing left." Chandler continued.

"Don't you dare use the army excuse." Ross said and retracted his hand. "The army barely left you with a scratch." Ross said and made the whole group gasp.

"What did you say?" Chandler asked in a frightening tone of voice.

"The army barely left you with a scratch." Ross repeated himself.

"Ross why are you doing this?" Monica asked softly, but the two boys ignored her and continued arguing.

Chandler stood up and began with one finger pointing a Ross. "Ross you will never know, you will never know what it feels like to watch your ally die right in front of your eyes. You will never know what it feels like to get shot and feel like you have been shredded into a million pieces. You will never know what it feels like to run out of an underground bunker and into a camp that is being bombed to save two people and to run back and feel like you are just running in place. You will never know what it feels like to have a nightmare every time you don't sleep next to someone that you love. You have no right to say that the army only left a scratch. Because it left so much more, it left a broken man." Chandler said and turned to look at the faces of his four friends and girlfriend. Their faces were shocked and Ross turned away in guilt, knowing that he opened a flood gate of hurt for Chandler.

"Honey." Monica said and wrapped Chandler's trembling body in her arms. "Ross you apologize to him right now." Monica demanded.

"Chandler, I am sorry, I didn't mean it." Ross said. Chandler released himself from Monica's embrace and walked over to Ross and patted him on the back.

"I know, thanks." Chandler said.

"So umm, Mon your first doctor's appointment is when?" Ross asked.

"Tomorrow." She replied and Chandler kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

"And there it is." Dr Scott said as she pointed to the small jelly bean sized thing on the screen. Monica glanced at Chandler who was staring at the screen in awe. She smiled as she looked at him, he was in love with her and she was having a baby.

Chandler glanced at Monica who was crying, he gently placed his lips on hers and then whispered: "Thank you."

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE, I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO GET YOUR IMPUT ON THIS. ****J**


	13. I'll Never Let You Go

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**AN: HEY, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY PLEASE, PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW. **

Over the next five months, Monica progressively got bigger because of the baby growing inside of her, and Chandler's PTSD was slowly improving, and they also moved in together. Now Monica and Chandler are waiting for the six month ultra sound. Last month they could not tell if the baby was a boy or a girl, so now they are trying again. 

"Hello Ms. Geller, Mr. Bing. Would you like to find out what you're having?" Dr Scott asked as she walked into the exam room.

"Yes, very much." Monica replied. The doctor nodded and lifted Monica's gown and placed the cold gel on her stomach, and waved a wand over her stomach.

"Oh well that's interesting." The doctor said.

"What?" Chandler asked as he held Monica's hand.

"I see four legs." The doctor replied.

"You mean... twins?" Chandler asked.

"Ya, one boy, and one girl it looks like." The doctor smiled.

"Oh my God." Monica said as tears prickled in her eyes.

"Congratulations you two, I'll give you a minute." The doctor said and walked out. Monica was now crying happy tears and Chandler could not stop smiling.

"Chandler." Monica said and Chandler turned his head to look at her. "Thank you." Monica finished and he brushed his lips against hers, and they both went back to staring at the screen. _Two babies are inside of me and half of their genetics are Chandler's! _Monica thought as she looked at the screen memorized. Monica smiled as Chandler slowly leaned his head in to kiss her stomach. In return she gripped his hair and pulled his head up so their lips could meet.

The couple sat in the taxi in silence, but it was happy silence. They weren't going home they were going somewhere secret that Chandler refused to tell Monica. When they reached the all secret place Chandler paid the cabbie and led Monica inside a beautiful museum called The Cloisters. He led her into a beautiful court yard. There were trees in all four corners of it, and there was what looked like a bird feeder in the center, and beautiful pavement led right up to it.

"Chandler what are we doing here?" Monica asked as she admired her surroundings.

"You'll see in time." Chandler replied as they continued to admire the courtyard. After a while they found a bench and watched the sunset, it wasn't long before Chandler wrapped her arm around Monica and whispered in her ear. "I'll never let you go." Monica laughed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Monica do something for me and close your eyes for a sec." Chandler said and Monica obeyed. After Monica opened her eyes she saw Chandler in front of her on one knee with a ring box in hand. Monica brought a hand to her mouth as she stared at the ring box in Chandler's hand. The ring was a silver band with sapphires embedded into it and a giant diamond sat perfectly in the setting. "Monica, I will never ever let you go. I will fight no matter what the cost. My only purpose in life is to please you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying my best. Monica will marry me?" Chandler said as he watched a tear roll down Monica's face.

"Yes." Monica said trough her fragmented sobs. Chandler smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Monica smiled and pulled him up so she could kiss him. "I love you." Monica said as she kissed him.

"Come on lets go home." Chandler said and they made their way home. Monica stayed in Chandler's embrace the whole way home. That was until in the cab she felt a slight kick in her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt another kick. "Chandler, one of the babies are kicking." Monica said and grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on her stomach.

As another kick occurred Chandler smiled. "Wow those are my kids in there." Chandler said as one of the babies continued to kick.

"Can't wait to meet them." Monica said. The rest of the way home both babies started to kick. When they finally reached their apartment building, Chandler paid the cabbie, and they walked inside. When they reached the apartment Monica turned to Chandler. "Honey where did you find a six karat diamond?" Monica asked she stared her engagement ring.

"I swore I would never tell a soul but ok. So one day Dominic and I were sitting in the camp. I noticed a rock right beside me, so I picked it up and I noticed there was hole in it. So I looked closely in it and I found a diamond. I got back to my tent and I put in my duffle bag. I actually sold most of it, but then we fell in love so I kept that part of it." Chandler said, Monica fell in love with ring immediately after that.

"I love it, it's beautiful." Monica said and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Not as beautiful as you." Chandler said and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm goanna go get the mail. I'll be back in minute." Chandler said and exited the apartment. When Chandler reached the mail box he used his key to unlock it and took the mail out. As he walked back upstairs he almost collapsed when he saw and envelope he never ever wanted to see.

**AN: HEY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THE LETTER SHOULD CONTAIN? PUT IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION. TBC. OH YA AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Letter Pt II

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**AN: HEY I AM BACK, TIME TO SEE WHAT THE LETTER CONTAINS.**

Chandler leaned against the wall in the stairway like it was a safety barrier. He slowly opened the yellow envelop, which contained a letter signed by the Colonel. Chandler read it closely, every word had a new meaning to him in that moment.

_Dear Chandler, _

_How are things going for you? Better I hope. _

_Chandler about a week ago, your release was finalized, but when that happens the general has to approve. Well he didn't, we need to back for at least two months. I am so sorry Chandler. Call me for more information. 620-548-8897 _

_Colonel James. _

_We need you back_. Those words lingered in Chandler's mind. He quickly ran up to his apartment with tears that were threatening to fall. He quickly walked into his apartment and when he saw Monica reading a magazine sitting on the couch, that's when the tears fell. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Monica asked as she looked at him from the couch, and when he walked over to her she softly stroked his arm. He didn't say a word he just handed her the letter. As she read it tears pooled in her eyes. "I thought they finalized your release." Monica said.

"The general denied it." Chandler said quietly.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to call." Monica said. Chandler nodded slightly and picked up the phone.

_"Hello?" The Colonel asked. _

"Sir this is Chandler Bing." Chandler said in reply with an unenthusiastic.

_"Ah! My favorite private! So how have you been?" The Colonel asked. _

"Well my fiancé is six months pregnant with twins. So this is really not the best timing." Chandler sighed.

_"Chandler I am sorry, but this is not up to me." The Colonel said sympathetically. _

"So when do want me there?" Chandler asked as he pulled Monica close to him. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping the answer would be never, but knowing it wouldn't.

_"We need you here by next Wednesday. I am so sorry Chandler." The Colonel said. _

"Ok, I'll see you then I guess." Chandler said and hung up. Chandler put the phone back in its cradle, and slowly walked out of the apartment and bolted to the roof. Once he made it to the roof he fell to his knees. He cried for about thirty minutes before he pulled himself into a folding chair that was on the roof. He sat for about fifteen minutes before the door slowly creaked open. "Mon I am not ready to talk yet." He said in instinct.

"What makes you so sure its Monica?" Dominic's voice said behind Chandler.

"Dominic what are you doing here?" Chandler asked never moving a muscle.

"Jessica and I decided to move to New York, she just had the baby, that's why I'm here." Dominic said and pulled up a chair to sit next to Chandler. "The Colonel told me." Dominic stated.

"I don't get it, I just got engaged today, I just found out that were having twins today. It's not fair." Chandler said sadly.

"Chandler, life's not fair. Neither of us wanted to be in the army. We just need to accept the fact that that's what life chose for us." Dominic said and looked out into the city.

"I guess I'll see you next week then?" Chandler said.

"Ya, I'll see you." Dominic said and patted his back and then left.

* * *

><p>The next day the friends were sitting in the coffee house and Chandler zoned out. He wasn't listening to the conversation going on around him because he was preoccupied. Monica glanced over at her fiancé, that nobody knew about, and noticed a silent tear roll down his cheek. Monica reached over and brushed it away. He glanced at her slightly but didn't move.<p>

"Chandler your aura is misty today what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler sighed before he began. "I have to go back." Chandler said barely above a whisper. His eyes were on the ground but he could feel that sadness pass among his friends.

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth and fell into Ross' embrace next to him on the orange couch. Joey didn't know what to say he just sat in his chair in silence. Phoebe was holding back tears, but everybody was. Monica placed a hand on her stomach as the babies were kicking her nonstop, they didn't want their Daddy to leave.

"I thought they finalized your release." Ross said.

"So did I, but the general denied it." Chandler whispered.

"So when are you leaving?" Joey asked.

"Next Wednesday." Chandler replied.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"Two months." Chandler said and another tear rolled down his cheek.

"But what if Monica goes into labor?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know I will figure that out when it comes time." Chandler said. Chandler glanced at Monica who had her hand draped over her stomach, and that's when it hit him. He broke down, tears rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall. He placed his elbow on his knee, and his hand over his eyes and cried. Monica was hopeless, she didn't know if he would come home this time. Not knowing what to do, so she softly stroked his back.

The six friends sat in the terminal waiting for the boarding call. Chandler sat in his chair, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, and stared at his feet. Then that dreadful moment came when the boarding call was announced. Chandler stood up on shaky legs and faced his friends who had already risen to their feet. "Chandler," Monica said and walked up to him. "I love you." Monica said and kissed him.

"You keep my babies safe, you hear." Chandler said.

"I promise." Monica said. As Chandler was walking towards the gate His four friends chorused:

"We love you."

_Sometimes we can't walk, _

_Sometimes we can't talk, _

_Sometimes we lock the lock, _

_And sometimes we do all three. _

**AN: HEY, THREE REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE. AND IF YOU PEEEPS HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEW.**


	15. The Final Judgement

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**AN: HEY, YOU REMEMBER HOW IN CHAPTER SIX I WAS FEELING EVIL… WELL I AM FEELING EVIL AGAIN ;) ALSO BY NOW THE STORY LINE IS TAKING PLACE SOMEWHERE IS SEASON 4. ;) ****_This chapter has some major violence in it, so probably rated M (you have been warned). _**

Chandler's two month period is almost over. He and Dominic shared a tent. Chandler wasn't like he was before, he hardly said anything, and you could never tell what he was feeling because of the blank expression on his face. But when it came to the battle ground all of Chandler's anger and demons would come out in full force. He was the boldest person on the entire field. Around the camp the other soldiers started calling him _The Silent Lion or The Dark Soldier. _Chandler also solved the rubix cube to keep him busy when he wasn't in the field.

"Chandler you've got to see this." Dominic said as he came bursting through the tent.

Chandler didn't say anything he just looked at him. "Anyway, look what I found." He said handing him a small cloth bag. Chandler set his rubix cube down and took the bag from Dominic. He opened the bag which revealed rare coins, at least five of them.

"Where?" Chandler asked.

"I found them in the sand." Dominic replied.

"I'm taking these to the Colonel." Chandler said quietly.

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Because there not ours." Chandler said and walked out of the tent and over to the Colonels. "Sir," Chandler said as he walked into the tent, when he entered he was faced by the Colonel and the General.

"Chandler, how can I help you?" The Colonel asked.

"Why don't you address them by their ranking?" The General asked.

"Because I happen to be close with Chandler." The Colonel replied.

"Anyway, sir I found these." Chandler said and handed him the bag. The Colonel opened the bag and gasped.

"What?" The general asked.

Then all of a sudden an air space commander burst into the tent. "Sir we have problem, incoming helicopters from the south." He said in a panic.

"Get everyone into the tents. Make this camp look abandoned." The Colonel said, but his face turned pale when he heard the helicopters flying above. "What's going on?" The Colonel asked as Chandler peaked outside.

"Their sending troops down." Chandler replied.

"Stay quiet." The General said in a whisper.

"Everyone out of their tents now!" They heard someone yell from outside. As everyone stepped out of the tents the enemy's troops pointed out a few people, and Chandler was among them. "Alright this is what is going to happen, we are going to take four selected people hostage, and two of them will come back alive. Who that is depends on how well you play your cards, and how well the hostages cooperate!" The enemy's leader yelled. Chandler's blood turned cold when the commander pointed to him, and when he felt strong arms take hold of his to arms. While the enemies were picking other people Chandler's mind was racing with thoughts about the life he almost had, his friends, his children… Monica. "Back in your tents!" The leader commanded. As the four hostages started to walk into the hostage tent Chandler almost passed out.

The four hostages entered the tent and found six enemies in various spots in the tent. "Tie them to the poll." The leader commanded. Chandler felt a strong arm grip his and was led over to a poll in the middle of the tent and was sat down, back to the poll, and tied to it.

Chandler sat and watched as the leader had a quiet conversation with his troops. His breathing became heavy when he saw him walk over to him. "What's your name?" He asked as he knelt in front of him. Chandler moved his mouth but no words came out. "I just want to know your name." He said as he watched Chandler try to talk. Then his name came out.

"Chandler Bing."

"Ok Chandler here's what's going to happen, you are going to walk into the tent with the general in it and shoot one person, there is only one bullet in gun, and if you fail you will pay the price. Dymond take him." The leader said and a troop came over to untie him.

As Chandler reached the tent Dymond handed him the gun. He walked in the tent alone with the gun in hand and saw one troop inside of the tent along with the general and five others. Chandler looked around and aimed the gun and turned and shot the only troop inside of the tent. Once he shot he picked up the gun and the helmet from the dead troop and a knife from the pocket on his hip. Chandler turned around and noticed an S.O.S machine. He quickly typed in we need help and then turned around to find Dymond standing in the tent gun pointing at him. Chandler pointed his gun at him and they both stood there. "You won't shoot me." Chandler said.

"What makes you so sure?" Dymond asked.

"Because if you shoot me, I am standing in the perfect position to make it look like you shot your friends first." Chandler replied, his anger was burning like a fire.

"You still have the gun." He shot back.

"Another reason why you wouldn't shoot, is because all of these people are eye witnesses, and their on my side. So what do you think they are going to say? You have to kill them as well." Chandler said. Then a loud roar came from above them.

"Dymond get out here we need you! We have U.S troops surrounding us!" Someone yelled from outside. Dymond turned around then back to Chandler.

"You son of a-"Dymond said.

"Don't do it, remember." Chandler said, and that was it he bolted out of the tent. Chandler put on the dead man's armor and then rushed out of the tent. He ran to the armor storage facility. He ran inside and started to put on his assigned armor.

"You're so stupid." The enemy's leader said, Chandler turned around and saw him standing there unarmed. He quickly picked up the gun that laid in his locker. The leader let out a laughed. "I left that gun unloaded." He said, Chandler dropped the gun and got pushed against the wall by the leader. The force of the push probably broke a few of Chandler's ribs. As Chandler gasped for air, the leader kept shoving him against the wall. Once he was satisfied he dropped Chandler to the ground and left.

Chandler gasped for air, trying to stay conscious, until everything went black.

* * *

><p>The fight was over, Dominic ran around the camp trying to find Chandler. He checked every tent, and now he entered into the armor facility. He walked in and found Chandler laying there, unconscious. "Chandler!" Dominic yelled. He ran over to him and checked for a pulse. When he didn't find one he panicked. He laced his fingers together and began to pump his chest. He did CPR for more than ten minutes before he picked up his limp of a body and carried him over to the hospital.<p>

Once in surgery the doctor announced that he hand a punched lung and three broken ribs. They had gotten a heartbeat and now they were trying to repair the lung. The doctor said that the lung had filled with blood and that it needed to be drained. Once it drained the doctor patched up the puncture and sewed Chandler back up.

"Dominic, come." The doctor ordered him. He led Dominic into a private room where Chandler lay… Awake. "He'll make full recovery." The Doctor said and walked out. Dominic turned to face Chandler who had the angriest look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? I should be with my fiancé. Not here in a hospital bed!" Chandler yelled.

"Look, they are going to release you. I talked to the general he agreed." Dominic said.

A week later, Chandler stood on a stage wearing the navy blue suit and white leather gloves. He stood on the stage and listened as the general announced that he would be put on the hero's wall in Washington DC and awarded him with a golden metal.

"You fought very well." The general said and placed the metal over his head. "Enjoy the rest of your life." He finished and left.

Chandler took a taxi to the nearest air base where a private jet awaited him. The eight hour flight back home was peaceful. He landed in JFK airport at two o'clock PM. He walked through JFK ignoring the solutes he was getting from patrons. He hailed a cab and drove to his apartment. He took the metal out of his duffel bag, where he put it on the plane, and glanced at it. He ran his fingers over the words:

_Our Hero_

He climbed the stairs and f walked into his apartment to find it empty, he walked into Joey's apartment to find Ross and Joey sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Chandler why aren't you at the hospital?!" Ross yelled.

"Why would I be?" Chandler asked.

"Because Monica is in labor…."

_AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	16. I Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**AN: HI SO THIS AND ONE MORE CHAPTER (I SWEAR). AND FYI SINCE THIS IS AND ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ROSS AND RACHEL NEVER BROKE UP. **

When Chandler couldn't find a cab he ran to the hospital, despite the doctor's warnings, he ran as fast as he could. He ran into the hospital gasping for the breath he could not find. "Sir, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Monica Geller." Chandler said and ran his fingers through his head.

"Do you have a relation Ms. Geller?" The receptionist asked.

"Fiance, father of her children." Chandler said becoming inpatient.

"She is still in labor, she is in room 202." The receptionist said, and with that Chandler bolted down the hallway and to the elevator. He got on the elevator and got went to floor two. He ran of the elevator and found room 202. He walked in to find Monica laying on the bed with Rachel by her side.

"Chandler where the hell have you been?" Monica asked.

"On a plane," Chandler said. "How many centimeters are you dilated?" Chandler asked as he pulled off his white leather gloves.

"Four, and we have been here for five hours." Rachel said.

"Sweetie if you want you can go change." Monica said and reached out for his arm.

"No I am not leaving." Chandler said and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Mon do you mind if I watch TV?" Rachel asked. Monica nodded and Rachel turned on the TV, before she could change it the news came on.

_"__One week today, military camp 72 was attacked, and today the general and the Colonel came forward about what really happened. 'We heard helicopters flying over the camp.' Said the general 'They sent troops down and took four privates hostage. Among them were: Daniel Rodd, Alex Toole, Camren Quinton and Chandler Bing.'" _

Monica and Rachel looked at Chandler, Monica had a pleading look in her eye. Chandler however stared at the screen in shock.

_"'__It was about hour later that they sent Private Chandler Bing into the tent I was in, along with the Colonel and four others, he had a gun in his hand and aimed it at a fellow private. Instead he shot the enemies troop that was in the tent. Bing grabbed the gun, knife and helmet from the dead troop, and sent a message via S.O.S. He said: We need help. To our main facility. After assistance arrived Bing ran out of the tent that was the last I saw of him.' The general finished, we then talked to Colonel James about what happened the hero of that day Chandler Bing. 'One of my privates Dominic Storey found Chandler in the armor facility unconscious and without a heartbeat.'" _

Monica's heart sank when she heard the words _without a heartbeat. _

_"'__Dominic did CPR for more than ten minutes before he took him to the hospital. The doctors were able to restart his heart and drain the blood from his __punctured __lung.' We then asked if Chandler was the true hero of that day to both the General and the Colonel. 'Yes, without that S.O.S message we would all probably be dead.' Said the general 'Without a doubt Chandler is the reason I am here today' the Colonel said. Chandler was officially put on the wall of hero's in Washington D.C today, and will stay there forever."_

Right after the report ended Monica felt a strong contraction hit her. She gripped her stomach and let out breaths as her eyes were squeezed shut. Chandler snapped out of his dazed and began to rub Monica's back. After the contraction ended, Monica's eyes were lined with tears, she glanced at Chandler. "You were dead?" Monica asked.

"Monica my mind was battling between life and death. I was in so much pain," Chandler said but got cut off by Monica.

"Speaking about pain." Monica said, Chandler laughed slightly as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Chandler you don't have to show us the scare." Monica said.

"I'm hot, I have t shirt on underneath this." Chandler said and took off the jacket. Monica and Rachel let out a gasp when they saw the bruising and the scaring through Chandler's white t shirt. "What?" he asked.

Monica was at loss of words. It was like hell took a visit to his rib cage. As Chandler stood by her bed Monica slightly ran her fingers over the scaring that was on his chest. "It's ok." Chandler said and kissed her forehead. "I'm here." He whispered.

Over ten hours later Monica was taken to the delivery room. Chandler and a nurse held her legs under her knees. Monica became unaware of modesty, the time, the date, all she cared about was getting the babies out of her.

"Monica one of the babies is crowned, it's time to try pushing." Dr Scott said. Monica let out a groan as Chandler helped her lean forward. Monica screamed in pain as she pushed. "Monica we need you to push harder nothing is happening." Dr Scott said.

"Chandler don't make me do this!" Monica cried.

"Baby, I know you can you do this." Chandler said and kissed her cheek.

"Monica try pushing again." Dr Scott said. Monica began to push again. This time a loud wail was being produced. "Here's your son." Dr Scott said and held up the newborn. Chandler stared at the newborn in awe. He couldn't believe that he could have been part of the reason that this beautiful baby was brought into the world. As the nurse took the boy to get cleaned up Monica felt a contraction hit her once again. "Monica I am sorry, but it's time to try pushing again." Monica sighed and Chandler leaned her forward and the she began to push.

"Chandler, I can't do this I can't." Monica cried as she leaned back into the bed.

"Monica yes you can, look at me, yes you can." Chandler said and wiped the sweat off of her head.

"Monica the head is out. Just one more big push." Dr Scott said. Monica leaned forward once more, with Chandler's help, and began to push. It was moments later that their daughter was brought into the world. As the doctor held up the second newborn, Monica was crying tears of joy. Chandler cut the umbilical cord and then the nurses took her to get cleaned up. The nurse carefully placed both children in their father's arms, who carefully took them over to their mother. As the twins settled into the warm familiar environment, Chandler softly kissed the top of his son's head.

Monica examined the features of her two children. The girl had Monica's eyes, nose cheek bones, and freckles. On the other hand she had Chandler's hair, and Monica could tell she would have his smile because she had his lips. Monica then turned to look at her son. He had her hair, but other than that looked exactly like Chandler.

After they moved Monica into recovery, she and all of her friends were gathered around the hospital bed. Chandler sat on the side of her bed and held the boy baby. "So do you guys have names yet?" Rachel asked.

"We do for the girl but not for the boy." Monica said.

"What are you naming the girl?" Ross asked.

"Emma Marie Bing." Monica said and looked up at Chandler who smiled at her.

"Hey Mon, for the boy what about Cato?" Chandler said.

"Cato, isn't that Scottish?" Monica asked.

"Ya, I was thinking like Cato James Bing." Chandler and slightly rubbed the top of his son's head.

"So Emma and Cato, I love those." Monica said.

"I love you." Chandler said and placed a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>February, 11, 1998: Stroudsmoor Country Inn. <strong>

Monica and Chandler stood at the altar, getting ready to say their vows. Monica was wearing a vintage wedding dress that featured a lace top with keyhole back that provided a true love appeal. A satin ribbon belt sat at the natural waistline. The organza ball gown skirt was adorned with lace appliques, and ended with a scalloped lace hem and chapel length train.

Chandler, who had Ross and Dominic as his two groom's men, was standing at the altar in a vintage tuxedo. Rachel and Phoebe each held one of the twins, Rachel with Cato and Phoebe with Emma. Joey was the one who was officiating. "And now let us proceed to the vows, Chandler." Joey said, Chandler taking this as his queue to begin.

"Monica, my heart has been yours since the first time I saw you. Every time I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you all over again. You made me want to be a better person and I will do anything in my power to bring you nothing but happiness. When you have lost your way, I promise to show you where you are going, where you want to be and where you have been. I vow to support you in the things you do, accept you for the things you can't and love you for the things you are. I will always be your rock. My love for you will never fade. Thank you for being: **My** rock, **My **love, **My **life."

_So glad I wore water proof makeup_ Monica thought as tears slid down her face. "Monica." Joey said as he wiped away a single tear.

"Chandler you're my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love." Monica let out a slight sob by then continued. "I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly in good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, lift you up when you are down, and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together."

"May we have the rings?" Joey asked. Rachel and Ross handed Joey the rings. Monica's wedding band was a sapphire embedded band to go with the engagement ring, Chandler's was a simple gold band. "Chandler place this ring on Monica's finger to show the world the love that the two of you share." Joey said and handed Chandler the ring. He gently slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at her. "Now Monica place this ring on Chandler's finger." Joey said and handed Monica the ring. Monica slid the ring onto Chandler's finger and he took her hands into his. "Ok now Chandler, do you take Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death you part?" Joey said.

"I do." Chandler smiled.

"Monica, do you take Chandler to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Joey said.

"I do." Monica said with a giant smile across her face.

"Well then it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Joey said and took a step back. Chandler leaned in to kiss Monica, but Monica met him halfway. After the two broke apart the smiled back at each other, and then walked down the aisle hand in hand.

After all the guests made their way to the reception space, the bridal party stayed behind. Monica held Cato, and Chandler held Emma, who were now almost one. The photographer has taken pictures of the entire wedding party and now he was just taking pictures of the bride and groom. Once he took about four different picture he left the two alone.

"Hey beautiful." Chandler finally said.

"Right back at you." Monica said.

"Your happy right?" Chandler asked, he couldn't subside the smile on his face though.

"Couldn't be happier." Monica said and kissed him. They broke the kiss when Rachel came into the ceremony space with Cato in her arms.

"Cato wants his Daddy." Rachel said and handed Chandler the bouncing baby, then quickly ran out when she saw Ross by the door.

"DA!" The baby yelled. Chandler laughed at his son who desperately wanted to be with his father. Monica rubbed her sons back who was in her husband's arms.

"Come Mrs. Bing." Chandler said and took her hand in his and led her into the reception space.

No matter how much Chandler hated the army, he deep, deep down thanked it. Because without it he would have been with Monica.

**AN: THE EPILOGUE COMES NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
